Hiccup and War
by TTitansfic37
Summary: Hiccup left for war 4 years ago. What's Astrid gonna do about it?


"I miss him"

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Astrid rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Well I'm off to a meeting now" Astrid stared at the Viking in front of her. Her forced marriage. "I'll be back so we can eat?"

"Y-Yeah" she looked down. She didn't dare to watch the man leave the house. Hiccup will come back right? Not every man dies at war... but it has been too many years. The comfort of her dragon will never be enough and no matter who she talks to all they say is that he'll be back. She heard a knock on the door. Mail, she thought. A dragon dropped the scroll and left. She read the note carefully.

_Hiccup Haddock to Astrid Hofferson_

_Dear my love,_

Those words broke her. He was gone for years so her parents forced her to marry someone even though she was with Hiccup still.

_I sleep on this cot wanting to come home to you in the very _

_first years of this war._

He went to war 6 4 years ago. This letter was years late?

_I want to come home and get married _

Her heart shattered.

_I want to give you the best life possible. Which means if you_

_wish I will let you go. For I love you Astrid Hofferson... too_

_much to keep you from finding your true love. When I come _

_home and if you're not taken I will ask for your hand in marriage,_

_I will fall in love with you allover again and I will, give you the life _

_you want._

_Sincerely,_

_Hiccup Haddock_

He needed to come home! She needed to leave her husband. She wanted HER boyfriend back. Her soulmate.

She walked into the Great Hall and sat next to a large blonde haired man.

"Hi Gobber!"

"Hello Astrid"

"Do you have any information on the war?" She asked carefully.

"What kind of information?" She went silent. "Ahh" he sighed "you what information on Hiccup" her face went bright red.

"How would you even know that?"

"The look on your face" he smiled "you miss him"

"Maybe"

"Well I heard from a recent traveller that there's a man named hiccup haddock running a whole village to the north islands"

"He left?"

"He made home where he could"

"Did they say anything about him having a chieftess?" Gobber raised an eyebrow. "I'm just curious"

"No. No chieftess" he smiled.

"Well thank you"

She gathered the dragon riders so they could go find Hiccup.

"We all stay on track and our main goal is to find hiccup got it?" They all nodded.

"What about your husband?" Ruffnut asked.

"What **about **him?" She said sternly. They all went silent. "Then let's go" they flew north until they saw a few islands in the distance.

"You think those might be them?" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Yeah maybe" they landed in front of a row of houses. A woman walked out of one of them. "Excuse me! Do you know Hiccup Haddock?"

"Of course! He's our chief"

"Where is he?"

"He's with he's girlfriend Merra. Well of course not his girlfriend!" She giggled. "But everyone thinks so-"

"Yeah that was enough but you didn't tell me where he was"

"Over that hill" the woman pointed in a direction and the dragon riders walked there. Hiccup was sitting in a field next to a girl. Astrid opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You know you could go to him" fish legs suggested.

"Or just yell out Hi-"

"No" Well it was only fair Astrid did it the Astrid way how she used to do it when they were little kids. But things were different now. They weren't 17 and betrothed... they were 21 and strangers. Well it was worth a shot. "Hiccup!" She started running towards him and he turned around. His face lit up.

"Astrid!" She jumped on top of him and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"If you missed me so much you should've come back..."

"Yeah about that..." she broke the hug and stared at him. He was nervous.

"Hiccup let me speak first"

"I think you need to hear this"

"You need to hear mine too... I'm married!"

"Oh that's great because I was just going to tell you that Merra and I are dating" her face dropped and she looked down.

"Forced marriage..." she fiddled with her hands.

"I came here too... get away from my forced marriage and hope to get you back but you're happy here and you found someone you love I just... recently got you're letter. But I brought this" she handed him their betrothal necklace and got up and sat on her dragon. "Let's go home Stormfly"

"You once loved that girl didn't you?" Merra questioned.

"Yeah o-o-Once"

"Why did you stutter?"

"I didn't" he called for toothless and went for a fly. He followed the dragon riders back to Berk.

Astrid slammed her house door behind her sending a shake through all of Berk. That was it. That was her last chance and she lost him to a girl he had only known for 2 years. He was in love. Looks like she just needed to get over it and fall in love with her husband. She sat at the kitchen table mumbling to herself. She heard the door open.

"Go away Jack" she wanted to be alone and not be in the presence of her husband.

"Astrid I'm sorry" she looked up.

"Hiccup? Oh Hiccup. What are you sorry for? You moved on I should too" she held her calm and stopped the tears from flowing.

"You only just got my letter I'm sorry for confusing you. I've been on that island for 2 years now" she looked down. "I don't want this. I gave it to you, you keep it" he slid the betrothal necklace over the table.

"No, one day you're going to be in so much love with Merra you'll be betrothed"

"Astrid..." he sat down in front of her "when I landed on that island and lived there for almost a year I thought it would be best to move on because I couldn't keep you waiting for the Viking who would one day return"

"You know well enough if I could've I would've waited for you" he reached his hand over the table to where hers was resting. She held on tightly and never wanted to let go.

"Some feelings just... don't go away" she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe deep down there's a part of me that still knows that I love-"

"I'm home!" Jack walked through the door. You can tell how surprised he would be to see his wife holding hands with the brilliant Viking who left many years ago. His face went red with anger. "Hiccup Haddock"

"You married someone who bullied me?"

"Does it look like I had a choice!"

"Stay the hell away from my wife and you!" He raised his hand to injure her and she blocked it as it came. "That's not how things work! You're not supposed to dodge"

"Stay away from the girl I love or I swear to Thor I will injure you!"

"Try!"

"Toothless!" Jack slowly backed away and soon went out of the hut.

"Girl you love?"

"Sorry I got carried away"

"Were you lying about that?" She pushed her luck "about loving me"

"Yes... and it's all my fault I left and didn't come back and you were forced into this bad relationship"

"Merra? What about her"

"I don't know" he slumped back down in his chair. "All I know is that I never stopped loving you Astrid Hofferson" she leaned down and kissed him. "Haven't done that in a while" he smiled.

"4 years late" he laughed and put the necklace around her neck.

"Welcome back Astrid Haddock"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
